primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Chamberlayne
Christopher Eryk Chamberlayne-Marshall is an extremely powerful werewolf-witch hybrid, and the main character of The Primordials. He is the twin brother of Thomas and the father of Lillian and Izabella Chamberlayne. When she was born, he left Los Angeles because he was afraid to become a father and raise her. However, when Vincent Marshall talked to him, he came back and raised Lily the proper way with Vince's help. Christopher is also the son of Karsten Chamberlayne, the man who was responsible for Christopher's behavior. Early History Christopher is the eldest twin born to the werewolf Karsten Chamberlayne. Thomas taught his older brother Christopher how to hunt with a bow and arrow. One day, they were hunting a doe but Christopher missed his shot. Despite Thomas' assurance that his aim was improving with practice, Karsten arrived and berated his second eldest son for encouraging what he believed to be Christopher's failures. Belittling his eldest son, Karsten began beating Christopher in order to "make him strong," Thomas tried to intervene, but Karsten threatened to beat him as well if he interfered, leaving Thomas unable to do anything but watch as his brother is mercilessly beaten by his father. Personality Chris has also developed strong friendship instincts. Since the birth of his daughter, Chris has become far more mature, responsible and selfless, and far less reckless, impulsive and selfish, as Lily has brought out the best inside him. Despite this, he still can be, though to a far less extent; cruel, sadistic, vengeful, ruthless, manipulative and jealous as when he declared only he will decide what is the best way to protect his daughter, and Ambrose picked up the fact that he fears Lily will grow up to call her Vincent "Daddy". Chris is a brilliant strategist, and skilled in making people suffer, traits he inherited from his mother. Powers & Abilities Relationships Appearances Tropes * Above Good and Evil: How he sees himself; his status as one of the most powerful creatures in existence has given him delusions of being above the rest of humanity. Because he views himself as the most powerful supernatural being on earth, he has a tendency to brag and boast about it, feeling that he can dictate what happens, whether it be moral or immoral. Christopher also doesn't seem to particularly care about doing the right thing but will do so at times if he finds that it would benefit him in the end somehow. * Berserk Button: Never defy him, screw with one of his plans, and if you try to kill him and fail, you'd better start to run as fast as you can. Most importantly, no one, no one but him is allowed to hurt his loved ones, unless he gives you his consent. And if he does, follow the plan to the letter. Also, do not betray him. Ever. Name * The name Christopher is an English baby name. In English, the meaning of the name Christopher is: He who holds Christ in his heart.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The name Eryk is a Norse baby name. In Norse, the meaning of the name Eryk is Eternal ruler.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/eryk/ Gallery References Category:The Primordials Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Chamberlayne Family Category:Season One (The Primordials)